Triste Histoire d'amour à Konoha
by Dragonneva
Summary: Neji et Sasuke sorte emsemble mais un jour sasuke decide de quitter Konoha peut de temps aprés neji apprend une bien etrange nouvelle ! NejiSasu Yaoi ! Sa change de d'habitude venez lire ! Prologue en ligne ! PERM HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Triste Histoire d'Amour **

**à**

**Konoha**

Auteur : C'est moi Dragonneva alis Drag' mdr !!! Moi et que moi NA !! ( neji : --' ) Oh toi tageule !!

Disparing : Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Rien est à moi !! Dommage lol .

Pairing : NejiSasu mais aussi Gaaruto et il en d'autres tel que le fameux ShikaTema .

Note 1: Il y a du yaoï donc homophobe s'abstenir de cliquer sur ma fic je vous invite donc vous et votre sottises à vous diriger vers la petite croix rouge en haut à droite.

Note 2: Je vous garantie pas un happy end !! Sorry !! Mais c'est comme meme avant tout une histoire triste. Je pense y insérer une grossesse masculine ( je sais j'adore ça mdr ! ) mais bon c'est pas aussi facile que dans les fiction harry potter mas bon j'ai deja ma petite idée vous en faites pas enfin bref à nos crayons !!!! d--b

IMPORTANT : J'ai posté cette fic depuis pas lomgtemps et j'ai déja des trucs negatif je suis pas du genre a me laisser abbattre mais bon faut dire que sa blesse aussi donc je la laisse encore une semaine et je l'enleverai au pire si des gens veulent la suite eh bah qu'il m'e,voi un mail je leur enverrai perso la suite !! J'ai mis du temps a l'écrire cette fic et puis sa a pas l'air de plaire alors tanpis !! Et pour les fautes que l'on me reproche encore je suis désolé je n'ai pas de béta et je suis horriblement nul en orthographe !!!! Je ne sais pas si les commentaires on été laisser par des homophobes mais je ne pense pas du moins enfin bref assez parler je vous laisse lire si vous le souhaiter !! A plus Kiss a tous !!!

Prologue

_Pov Neji_

Voilà une semaine qu'il m'a dit qu'il partait. Il ne sais pas quand mais il m'a dit qu'il partirait. Il me l'a promit . Et quel promesse ! J'ai 17 ans et je suis junnin, je vis a la residence Hyuga du coté de la Bunke. Sa fait 6 mois qu'on est ensemble. J'ai mis du temps a accepter mon homosexualité. Il a commencé a me faire du rentre-dedans ça m'a beaucoup perturbé, et ça a engendrer beaucoup de remise en question mais j'ai commencer à me prendre au jeu, de fil en aiguille on s'est embrassé et il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. J'était réticent mais j'ai accepter. Il voulait que tout le monde le sache mais si cela arrivait aux oreilles de Hiashi-Dono j'aurais pas donné cher de ma peau . Et Naruto l'à découvert au bout de 2 mois et puis bien sur tout le monde l'a su. L'homosexualité n'est pas considéré comme une tare à Konoha tout le monde l'a plutot bien pris a part les rageuse, mais de toute façon leur avis m'importait peu j'avais peur de la reaction du père d'Hinata-Sama. Et contrairement à ce que je croyais Hiashi-Dono m'a encourager à continuer cette relation il a dit qu'apès tout c'était d'un Uchiwa dont on parlait !

Je me suis sentit contrint de sortir avec lui après cela donc j'ai voulu tout arréter mais là au bout de 2 mois de relation plus que précaire il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait ! Aimer, je n'ai jamais aimé personne a part mon père qui m'a abandonner. J'ai toujours été froid et distant avec tout le monde, mais depuis l'examen chuunin et mon combat contre Naruto j'aipris du recul et je m'intègre mieux. Ce jour là je ne lui ai rien répondu, je ne l'aimais pas du moins pas comme lui. Au 4éme mois mes semtiments ont changé, j'ai commençé à apprecier le contact avec lui nos etreintes me procurait plus de plaisir j'allai meme jusqu'à en réclamer quelque fois. Mais on était dans la fleur de l'âge et il voulait plus mais ce plus je n'était pas pret à le lui accorder. Ses caresses se faisaient plus osées mais je finissais toujours par le repousser et ça finissai indubitablement en dispute comme quoi je ne l'aimais pas !! Mais je ne me souviens pas avoir dit que je l'aimais non ? J'ai reussi à le repousser 1 mois durant ! Et il ne m'a pas larguer ! Je me suis dit il doit drolement m'aimer pour s'abstenir, lui et sa reputation. Mais bon rien ne me dit qu'il n'a pas été voir ailleurs. En tout cas je lui est offert mon corps ce soir là et par la meme occasion mon coeur. Pour moi ce n'était pas du sexe ce qu'on a fait ce soir là ! Il m'a fait l'amour il à été doux prévenant, aimant et surtout patient j'avais très peur mais il a su me rassurer et j'ai drolement apprécier je crois que ses voisins s'en souviennent !!! Quoi ?? Vous n'avez tout de meme pas cru que j'allai faire sa chez moi ??

Et puis durant les deux dernier mois je lui ai montré mon vrai moi le moi doux, le moi amoureux, le moi fragile mon vrai moi quoi. Et j'ai aussi changé avec les autres au fil du temps, j'ai reussit a me montrer. Au grand plaisir de tout le monde. J'adore rire m'amuser, deconner, emmerder les autres mais Sasuke est resté froid et distant malgré toute ces années ou il est revenu de chez Orochimaru j'en revient meme a me demander si c'est mon petit ami qui est là quand on est avec les autres il est tellement différent que sa en devient troublant. Et puis depuis qu'il est avec moi je ne l'ai plus entendu parler de vengance mais depuis 2 semaine il ne ma parle que de sa tout le temps sauf quand nous fesons l'amour c'est le seul moment où je le reconnai. Et la semaine dernière il me l'a dit, pareil à un bonjour, comme si c'était normal, je pensais pouvoir lui faire oublier sa haine mais visiblement elle n'a pas d'égal. C'est pour sa que je suis chez moi dans un lit froid avec pour seul vetement un boxer noir qui ne me rechauffe que très peu. Seul , ça fait une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu a vrai dire je l'évite et je me morfond. Je lui ai ouvert mon coeur et lui qu'est ce qu'il en fait ?? Il le piétine ! Il le brule ! Il le detruit, j'ai si mal ...

**A suivre **

**Piplettage de l'auteur:** Alors voila ma new fic lol ce n'est que le prologue je voulais la faire sous forme de one-shot mais sa aurait été trop long donc je l'a fait sous forme de fic a chapitre. Je vous remercie d'avoir lue et si vous avez des idées ou des couples que vous voulez que je forme dites le !!! Et pour ceux qui n'aime que le sasunaru ouvrai un peu votre esprit moi aussi j'adore ce couple et je suis daccord que c'est le meilleur mais il faut savoir varié quelques fois. Lachez vous pour les rewiews !!! Mdr !!! Bisous je vous adore !! La suite sera plus longue et plsu triste plus mouvementé aussi mdr !!! héhé !!!

Pour ceux qui attende la suite de Le destin s'acharne eh bah j'ai du mal a la couper je sais pas trop ou le faire en faite !! Donc si vous voulez un long chapitre ou un court dites le !! Je m'en tiendrais à ce que vous souhaiter !!!!

Kiba : Neji comment a tu osé ???

Neji : J'ai rien fait moi !!!

Kiba : Me tromper avec ce traitre !!

Sasuke : Calme toi un peu Inuzuka !!

Kiba : Il me vole mon mec et en plus il me met la pression mais sa va pas se passer comme sa !! ( remonte ses manches )

Sasuke : Oh mais c'est qu'il s'enerve !!

Moi : Oh Kiba c'est une fiction !!!! T'inquiéte pas pour ton neji-chan !!!

Kiba : Ouai c'est vrai après tout c'est moi qu'il aime !!!

Neji : Oh je suis encore la moi !!

Sasuke : Ouai et alors ??

Neji : Euh tu me parle sur un autre ton okay !!

Moi : Ralala mais qu'est ce qu'il on tous aujourdhui !!!

Naruto (arrive en pleurant ) : Veu...veu...mon...mon sasu.keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!!!

Moi ( yeux exorbités devant tant de kaiwaience !!! ) : Naru-chan t'inquiète pas va je vous ferai une one-shot si tu veux hein aller viens la !!!!!

Naruto et drag' s'en vont laissant les 3 autres bouffons en plan

Kiba : Euh quelqu'un peut m'expliquer la ??

Sasuke et Neji : NON !!!

Il s'en vont main dans la main vers je ne sais où !!! Quoi bah oui je sais pas où je suis que la voix off moi non mais oh !!!

Kiba ( les yeux ruisselant de larmes ) : Bon bah rewiews !!! OUIN OuIn !!! Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii reviens !!!

Rah fait trop de bruit lui la rhooooo !! Hein euh oui non c'est fini oui de ?? ah que j'arrete de parler a euh daccord bon bah a plus alors !!! Bisous Kiss Beijos Besos !! Hein ?? Mais j'essaye pas de rester le plus lomgtemps possible nimportequoi !! Salut

Oh et au fai... BANG !!

Il nous a pas laisser le choix merci a vous d'avoir lu a plus !!


	2. Adieu

Triste Histoire D'amour à Konoha

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Auteur : **C'est moi Dragonneva ou Drag' pour les intimes !!

**Bêta : **Kem-Liu !! Trop bien cette fille !! (Kem : je peux te retourner le compliment j'adore ta fic, ce chapitre est vraiment trop bien, les lecteurs vont adorer j'en suis sûre)

**Couple : **C'est toujours un SasuNeji ça n'a pas changer ! Pas de recto verso Mdr !!

**Despairing : **Rien est à moi malheureusement !! Même pas Neji-koi !!

**Genre : **OOC Yaoi, Mpreg, M, Drama et euh c'est tout y'as des lemons aussi.

**Note 1 :** Il y a du yaoi alors tout homophobe peut passer son chemin !! Petite croix en haut a droite en plus elle est rouge !!

**Note 2 :** Aloreuh bah maintenant j'ai une bêta alors pour les fautes d'orthographe ça devrait être bon !! Je lui dit d'ailleurs un grand merci !! Donc voila un point de régler !! Kikou a la bande à Hitto-Sama mdr les mechantes filles au premier abord plutôt sympa dans le fond ! J'ai essayé de la faire le moins niaise possible pour vous les filles Mdr !! Alors voila !!! Bonne lecture !!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

CHAPITRE 1 : Adieu…

_Pensées en italique_

Deux coups distincts retentissent dans la chambre du Hyuga, il se demande qui cela peut-il bien être. (Nda : Eh bah non c'est pas lui) Neji se dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre, dans le fond adossé au mur face a la chambre, un blond aux yeux bleu, grand 1m80 à peu près assez musclé ; Naruto. Il paraissait assez massif à côté de la fine silhouette de Neji presque androgyne ses longs cheveux n'arrangeaient pas le coup pour lui.

Qu'est ce que ce blond nourri aux Duracels peut bien vouloir à notre 3éme Glaçon de Konoha.

Après un moment de court silence celui-ci se decide à prendre la parole.

-Salut ! Je peux entrer ?

Il lui laisse le passage libre en un acquiescement muet. Le blond est étrangement calme il à l'air en pleine reflexion, ce qui ne lui va vraiment pas. Naruto commence à se triturer nerveusement les doigts. Neji assit sur son lit l'observe et commence doucement à s'impatienter.

- C'est une visite de courtoisie ou t'as quelques choses à me dire ? Lui demande t-il agressivement.

Naruto sursauta sous l'agression.

- Heu bah ça fait un petit moment qu'on s'est pas vu et puis Hinata a dit que tu ne lui ouvrais pas la porte donc je passais voir si ça allait !!

- Si je lui ouvrais pas c'est que j'avais pas envie d'être déranger !!

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que repliqua Neji

Le blond se dirigea vers une chaise et s'y assit.

- Euh tout va bien avec Sasuke ??

- Oui et toi avec Gaara ? Le brun se disait que s'il lui posait la qestion c'était parce qu'en fait il était déjà au courant.

- Ca va ! Ca va ! Même si on ne se voit pas souvent avec ses devoirs de KazeKage et tout. Tu sais pour Sasuke, tu le sauves peu a peu !!

- Le sauver ??

- De sa vengeance !! Il ne pensait qu'à ça avant, tu as reussis à lui faire oublier peu à peu !!! Il avait besoin de ça pour sortir des ténèbres qui l'entouraient.

_Et voila qu'il enfonce le couteau dans la plaie sans s'en rendre compte..._

- Neji on s'entend bien tous les deux et je t'apprécie beaucoup, je ne voudrais pas que tu souffres à cause de lui !!

_Lui ?? Lui qui ?? Il me préfère __à__ son meilleur ami je suis perdu là ..._

- Lui qui ? dit-il après un moment de silence

- Je parle de Itachi, il a déjà réussi à détruire Sasuke il pourrait faire de même avec toi par son biais justement. J'y vais je vais te laisser, On va chez Ichiraku ce soir si tu veux venir avec nous c'est rendez vous a 19h30 devant l'académie.

- Okay il y aura qui ?

_Il vaut mieux que je sorte de toute façon __ç__a ne changera rien_

- Shika, Tema , Hina, Kiba et Gaara.

_Que des couples c'est bien ma veine.._

- Okay Okay...

- Bon à toute Neji dit le blond en passant la porte.

Neji s'écroula sur son lit les mains de part et d'autres de son corps, il était las de toutes ces histoires de vengeance, marre de tout ! Mais pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux d'un Uchiwa ? Il était assoifé de vengeance et puis un jour il devrait le laisser de toute façon pour concevoir un héritier et ça, il ne savait pas s'il le supporterait.

A 18 heures il se dirige vers la douche.

L'eau est chaude et le contact avec sa peau est plaisant, il se sent si bien dans ce bain d'eau brûlante, elle lui rappelle ses bras lorsqu'il se blottit contre lui après l'amour, la moiteur de son coeur et l'odeur de sexe qui emplit la chambre, ses mains sur son corps...

A 19 heures 20 il se dirige vers l'académie et y voit tout le monde sauf Gaara.

- Salut lance t-il

- Neji ça va ? dit Hinata

- Hai Hinata-Sama

- Bon on y va intervient Naruto

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers Ichiraku le silence est plaisant, ce n'est pas un silence tendu. Non ! Juste un repos, un sursis. Neji suit le groupe à quelques pas derrière, mais d'un coup tout le monde s'arrêtent. Il manque de se cogner à Temari tant il se sont arrêter subitement. Neji lève la tête pour voir ce qu'ils font, mais sa petite taille l'en empêche, après tout il est derrière Temari et Naruto.

_Mais avec qui parlent-ils ??_

Et c'est la qu'il le voit ! Il ne sait que faire fuir ou l'ignorer, l'affronter ?

_Que dois-je faire ?_

Trop tard il arrivait déja vers lui.

_Merde Merde Merde Merde Merde Merde je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui._

- Salut dit-il d'une voix grave qui d'après Neji lui va vraiment beaucoup.

- Salut répond Neji à son tour en passant son chemin. Mais Sasuke n'est pas décidé à se laisser ignorer de la sorte. Il le rattrape par le bras.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu m'évites ?

Neji le repousse calmement et dit d'une voix tranchante.

- Evite de me toucher s'il te plait. Je ne t'évite pas je ne ressens simplement pas le besoin d'être près de toi !

_Comme j'ai mal au coeur de devoir te dire __ç__a...Mais tu m'y oblige__s_

Sur ces doux mots Neji poursuit son chemin, sans un regard pour l'homme qu'il aime, passant devant ses amis qui fixe la scène qui se déroule devant eux.

- NEJI hurle Sasuke alors qu'il s'éloigne.

Neji s'arrête mais ne se retourne pas, attendant.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je le fais alors ne fait pas ça, ne m'ignore pas !

- Au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais pas, tu ne m'as rien dit du pourquoi du comment de ton depart !! Peut-être ne suis-je pas assez important pour toi ? Mais ne t'inquiete tu auras tout le temps d'y réfléchir car je ne compte plus jamais t'adresser la parole. Sur ce je te laisse je n'ai pas l'habitude de me donner en spectacle...

_Je te desteste Sasuke je te hais..._

Sans s'arrêter il s'en alla vers Ichiraku.

Sasuke savait que ce serait dur de passer outre son départ mais pas à ce point là. Il l'avait mis au courant, certes il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire, mais tout de même pourquoi en faire autant et lui dire ça sur ce ton si froid...

_Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça Neji Hyuga j__e__ peu__x__ te l'assurer..._

C'est sur ces pensées qu'il s'en alla chez lui avec la ferme intention de s'expliquer avec son ex futur amant au plus vite.

Chez Ichiraku la tension était palpable, personne n'osait briser le silence qui régnait à present en maitre dans la pièce. Au moment ou Shikamaru s'appretait à le briser avec son habituel " galèèèèèère " Gaara-je-ne-me-suis-presque-jamais-fait-toucher-au-combat-et-je-sors-avec-Naruto-sans-oublier-que-je-suis-KazeKage fit son entrée le visage toujours impassible. A son entrée, il retira sa toge de Kazekage repoussa le bol de ramen au miso de son amour et se blottit tout contre lui en s'asseyant sur ses genoux.

- Ca va ? demanda le receptacle de Kyuubi à son amant

- Ouais, je suis fatiguer de chez extenuer de chez vaner. ( Nda : Oula Kem-Chan c'est qu'il a parler le receptacle du Shukaku 10 mots attention..)

Tout le monde se mit à rire sauf Neji bien entendu... ( Nda : Pfff c'est même pas marrant...)(Kem : lol gaara qui faire rire les autres ! Trop mdr)

- Au faites Naruto tu sais qui part en mission ? l'interrogea Kiba

- Euh oui y'a toi, Hinata, Shino et Shika-îno-choji.

- Merdeuh je suis blasé là, dit le fainéant. (Kem : loool on s'en serait pas douté)

- Flemmard retorqua sa copine en lui assenant un coup derrière la tête.

La tension enfin disparue tout le monde parlait avec véhémence. Plus tard dans la soirée tout le monde était partit sauf Neji, Naruto et son petit ami.

- Bon Neji je vais aller profiter de mon amoureux si ça ne te dérange pas ! S'il y a un problème n'hésite pas à passer. T'es prêt Tenshi ? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son amant.

- Ouais repondit Gaara A plus Hyuga !!

-'Plus

- Salut Neji-kun !

Après avoir payé son addition, le jeune héritier de la Bunke se dirigeait vers chez lui avec des maux de tête. Ne prêtant même pas attention à la portière il s'en alla directement dans sa chambre où il s'affala sur son lit prit de fatigue. Trop pressé il n'avait pas vu que quelqu'un assis sur sa chaise du bureau dans un coin de la pièce, l'observait, Sasuke l'observait depuis déja longtemps.

Neji ,toujours à l'ouest, s'était détaché les cheveux et avait retiré bandeau et bandage. Il s'apprêtait à se déshabiller mais il se sentit observé, il activa son byakugan à l'insu de son observateur et vit que ce n'était autre que son ex petit ami.

- Tu comptais me dire quand que tu étais là ?

- Pas avant que tu ne sois nu devant moi ! déclara Sasuke avec un sourire pervers.

- Bah tu peux toujours crever !!

- Mais qu'est ce que t'as à me parler comme ça à la fin ? demanda Sasuke au Hyuga .

- Premièrement je te parle comme je le souhaite et ensuite dégage de ma maison ou de ma chambre pour commencer, le reste je m'en fous.

Sasuke en avait assez d'être traiter comme de la mouise il se dirigea alors à grand pas vers Neji et le plaqua contre le mur sans plus de parcimonie.

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends à la fin lache moi !

- Tu vas me parler autrement sinon...

- Sinon quoi s'en était trop pour le jeune Hyuga il le repoussa violemment. Et se mit en position de combat, vêtu d'un tee-shirt noir et d'un jean ample, ses cheveux détachés donnaient a ses orbes blanches, un aspect mysterieux

- Tu veux te battre contre moi ? dis Sasuke fort incrédule (Kem : lol j'adore le « fort incrédule »)

- Tu me laisses le choix ?

- On a toujours le choix !

- Dans ce cas sort et on se battra pas...

Sasuke explosa alors de rire devant la bêtise de leur conversation, mais cette crise de rire eu pour effet de mettre Neji encore plus en colère.

**Mesdames Messieurs j'ai le regret ou le plaisir cela dépend de vous annoncer que deux lemons suivent. Merci !!**

Neji lui envoya un bon coup de poing au visage qui le destabilisa. Coup de poing, coup de pied, dôjutsu activé, les coups défilaient, la fatigue montait. Il se battait tout en s'embrassant, tout en se caressant bestialement, aucune tendresse seulement des gestes sec. (Kem : ils se battent et s'embrassent, héhé, ça m'intéresse ça)

Neji fut plaquer contre le mur, ses vetements fuyaient son corps à une vitesse folle, ils furent bientôt nus l'un contre l'autre. Sasuke prit une des jambes de Neji et la fit passer autour de sa hanche avant d'entrer en lui doucement. Neji se mordait la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas hurler son plaisir, plaisir qui devint vite de la douleur. Sasuke qui avait toujours son Sharingan activé allait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort mais surtout de plus en plus loin, ses coups de reins étaient violents, bestiaux, ils n'avaient rien d'humain.

Le Hyuga mis ses bras autour de cou de Sasuke, ses mains dans ses cheveux, les caressant tout en murmurant a son oreille

- Sasuke, Matte Kudasai, Sasuke Matte , Itei Onegaï...

Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas l'entendre, il devorait son cou tout en continuant ses va-et-viens, arrivé à l'ultime déhanchement il ressortit complétement et s'enfonça d'un coup dans le corps offert avant de jouir égoïstement. Epuisé il s'écroula au sol emportant avec lui la silhouette tremblante de Neji, il était allongé sur le dos avec sur lui un Hyuga tremblant qui retenait des larmes de souffrances.

Celui-ci se leva et s'en alla dans son lit se mettant face au mur, suivit par le Uchiwa qui avait réussit à reprendre son souffle.

Sasuke se coucha derrière lui se rapprochant jusqu'a ce que son membre frémissant ne touche ses fesses musclées, il lui caressait les flancs du bout des doigts.

- Tenshi ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse

- Neji qu'est ce qui va pas ?

- Tu m'as fait mal... declara l'interpellé en ramenant ses jambes à son torse tant ses reins le faisait souffrir.

- Hein mais...Quand ? J'y ai été trop fort ?? Mon ange je suis désolé je ne savais pas...je...

- Je te l'ai dit le coupa Neji

- De quoi ?

- Que tu me faisais mal, je te l'ai dit !!!

Le jeune Uchiwa se pressa plus contre le dos de son amant.

- Tu ne m'as pas entendu ??

- Non j'étais trop, enfin je ne sais pas je ne...excuse moi Aishiteru..

Après un long moment de silence le brun aux cheveux long se retourna dans les bras de son amour.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu pars ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir mais je suis obligé de partir...

- C'est à cause de ton frêre c'est ça ??...

Neji entremela ses jambes à celles de Sasuke en créant de petits cercles sur son torse du bout des doigts.

- Oublie le ...

- Je peux pas tu le sais, j'ai essayé mais de toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais...

Neji se sentit blesser en entendant ces mots.

- Tu ne sais pas ?? Pour moi tu pourrais rester, pour moi !

- Je peux pas ! Je ne pourrais pas être bien tant que je ne l'aurais pas tuer. J'ai tout le temps peur qu'il s'en prenne à toi ! Tu es fort mais pas assez pour le battre. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il te fasse du mal!!

- Et moi qu'est ce que je fais si tu pars je n'ai jamais aimer personne de ma vie et maintenant que je t'aime tu veux m'abandonner comme l'a fait mon père !

Je ne pourrai pas cette fois...

- Neji je sais que tu comprends alors ne fait pas ça, ne me demande pas de rester !

- Tu voudrais que je te demande de partir ? D'accord alors on y va ensemble, je suis presque aussi fort que toi alors à deux on pourra l'avoir.

- C'est mon combat Neji !

- Oui mais tu es mon petit ami je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir que tu restes ? Promet moi que tu reviendras alors !!

- Je t'aime, Je t'aime, Je t'aime je ferai tout pour revenir je te le promets mon amour je te le promets dit Sasuke avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Neji le chevaucha prit d'une fièvre aphrodisiaque, il se sentait euphorique presque en chaleur il avait tant envie et besoin de contact. Il s'embrassait se caressait et se frottait l'un à l'autre. Toute douleur était oublier que ce soit celle physique ou mentale, seul le plaisir régnait. Rare était les fois où Neji se montrait aussi entreprenant pour faire l'amour. Sasuke ne le laissa pas paraitre mais il ne voulait pas, après tout il venait juste de le blesser.

- Neji on ne devrait pas...tu as mal...je...c'est... pas une bonne idée reussit-il a dire entre chaque baiser.

- J'en ai envie, vraiment envie mais si tu veux pas je comprendrai. déclara Neji légérement déçu en reprennant sa place intiale c'est à dire à côté de Sasuke.

Le Uchiwa le retint.

- C'est pas ça chéri mais je veux pas te faire encore mal !

- T'inquiète pas ça va !

Il caressait les jambes de Sasuke, tout en descendant plus bas vers sa virilité. Sasuke gémissait a gorge déployée, tant les mains du byuakugan était douces et chaudes. Neji lécha la hampe qui lui était si gentiment offerte avant de la prendre goulument dans sa bouche, les gémissements de Sasuke se muèrent en cris, il accompagnait les va-et-viens de Neji de ses mains, il était aux anges.

Neji cessa ses activités buccales faisant naitre un grognement de frustration des lèvres de son amour. Il reprit voracement ses lèvres, se mettant au-dessus de lui par la même occasion. Puis il s'empala de lui même sur le sexe dressé de l'Uchiwa en poussant un long gémissement. Il ondulait furieusement des hanches, se caressant les cheveux et le torse. Il hurlait son plaisir, jamais Neji n'avait été si démonstratif et cela même quand Sasuke se donnait du mal. Et là, il criait comme s'il était en extase, il remuait son bassin à s'en briser les côtes. Sasuke ressentait autant de plaisir que celui-ci si ce n'est qu'il était ébloui par le fait de voir son amour dans un tel état de débauche. La jouissance approchait, le Hyuga tremblait de tout son être tant il frôlait le 7eme ciel. Il murmurait des insanités tels que :

- Oh oui Putain, Prend moi plus fort, Hum c'est bon encore oui oui oui oui...

Le Hyuga se suréleva légérement avant de se réempaler d'un coup sec provoquant ainsi la jouissance de son compagnon, qui hurla son plaisir. Neji perpétua son activité avant de s'écrouler le corps secoué par des spasmes réguliers un sourire béat sur le visage et les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

Sasuka le souleva un peu pour se retirer et le prit contre lui en le berçant chose inutile car son amour dormait déja totalement alangui.

Le Jeune Uchiwa s'endormit pour se reveiller à 5 heure 30 du matin, il se leva, se doucha récupera toute les affaires qu'il avait ici et s'assit devant le lit en face de Neji qui dormait paisiblement. Rester ou partir tout ne tenait qu'a lui...

Partir...il devait partir il caressa les cheveux de son amant laissa une lettre au pied du lit et s'en alla !

_Ca y est je l'ai fait mais à quel prix... A quel Prix ??_

Le jour se levait sur konoha, certains était à l'entrainement d'autre se douchait, d'autre s'amusait, lui il était là couché, dans les draps qui lui rappelait son odeur, ses courbes, sa musculature, ses cheveux ébènes, toutes ces fois où il lui avait fait l'amour, tous ces bon moments. Plus rien, Plus jamais il ne le verrait, plus jamais il ne l'embrasserait plus rien jamais.

Il voulait mourir mais il était trop lâche et puis s'il revenait ? Après tout il le lui avait promis. Il se leva toujours nu, tel un automate, une coquille vide, une personne qui n'avait plus rien à espérer de la vie. Il prit sa douche, se vêtit et c'est là qu'il la vit, là au pied de son lit, cette lettre qui détenait entre ses pans, sa vie ou sa mort il s'assit contre le mur ramenant ses jambes à son torse et la décacheta.

_Mon amour,_

_Ne te fais pas de mal__ c'est moi ! Tu n'y es pour rien. J'ai __tant__ peur de te perdre, je ne peux prendre un tel risque car si tu venais à mourir de sa main__ je ne répondrais plus de moi, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais__ je tuerais peut __ê__tre tout le village pour ne pas t'avoir sauver__ je ne sais pas mais une folie dans le genre __c'__ est s__û__r. Je t'en prie n'en veux à personne ne t'enferme pas sur toi m__ê__me à cause de moi__ je m'en__ veux__ déja assez de te faire du mal__ si tu ne parlais plus __à__ personne je m'en voudrais trop tenshi. Je t'en prie pardonne moi pour tou__t ç__a__ je te promet__s __que si jamais je surviva__is,__ je reviendrais._

_Sasuke_

Tout au long de sa lecture les larmes avaient inondé le visage de Neji. Comment pouvait-il lui demander de ne pas se tuer, ne savait-il pas dans quel état léthargique il était ? Il balança la lettre à travers sa chambre, ses pleurs redoublèrent, il plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux mimant leur arrachement. Puis tout cessa comme c'était venu il se leva, se debarbouilla, et sortir s'entrainer comme si de rien n'était.

Sasuke courrait, sautait d'arbres en arbres, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans la forêt l'étau autour de son coeur se resserait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus faire un geste il se laissa tomber sur la branche la plus proche et pleura de tout son soul.

_Pourquoi fai__s-__ tu tout ça mon frère ? Pour une fois que j'__a__vais trouver une raison de t'oublier il a fall__u__ que tu gaches tout ! Pourquoi veu__x-tu __tant__ me détruire ? En tout cas que n'importe qu__el__d__ieu m'en soit témoin si jamais tu le touche__s__ je te tuerais._

Il se releva, mieux valait qu'il ne perde pas de temps il irait a Oto no Kuni voir son ancien maitre et le tuerait. Plus vite il irait plus vite toute cette histoire se terminerait.

A son bureau Godaime-Sama le savait, elle l'avait sentit, un lourd secret qu'avait porter tous les Hokages depuis Sarutobi Sandaime. Cette malédiction cette prophétie, cette triste histoire. Mais qui pouvait bien en avoir fait les frais, Sasuke bien sûr mais avec qui ? Hinata ? Non c'est une fille ! Un autre membre de la famille Hyûga ? Soke? Bunke ? Tout a coup elle se figea dans son fauteuil de dirigeante.

- Mais...Mais sasuke sort avec Neji ! Elle se mit une main devant la bouche avant de dire

- Nom de Dieu... J'espère que c'est Itachi !!! Ils sont trop jeunes beaucoup trop jeunes...

Pov Neji

1 mois et demi qu'il est parti je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. J'ai mal, je ne mange presque plus et pourtant j'ai l'impression de m'empater. Je me rends malade la preuve je n'arrête pas de vomir. 1 mois et demi il devrait déjà être revenu non ? M'aurait-il menti ? Et le Godaime qui me pose plein de questions. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait plus de moi et qu'il n'a pas trouver mieux comme excuse pour me laisser ! Peut-être ne voulait-il que me baiser ? Ca lui irait bien ça ! Les larmes ruisellent sur mes joues, j'ai mal, très mal, pire qu'une douleur physique, inconsciemment je prends un Kunai ou peut-etre consciemment je ne sais pas trop. Je remplis ma baignoire à rabord et me plonge dedans. Je joue avec le kunai et par inadvertance je m'entaille le doigt, c'est douloureux. Le liquide carmin qui coule alors m'éblouit, il est tellement beau, il reflete ma douleur et mon déséspoir. Mon regard se pose alors sur mon poignet et sur les veines qui le traversent, sans reflechir j'y porte la lame et m'entaille doucement. Un filet de sang apparait mais ne coule pas, je fronçe les sourcils insatisfait, je m'acharne alors, j'entaille, je plante, je pleure et je reitere l'acte sur mon deuxieme poignet, le sang coule à flot.

Je me sens bien, le sang coule a flot, tout s'echappe de mon coeur, je m'echappe, j'entrouvre mes lèvres une dernière foir pour souffler son nom, le nom que j'ai tant aimé, le nom que j'hurlais quand la jouissance me prenait, ce nom qui m'a fait tant souffrir, le nom de celui que j'aime.

-Sasukeee...

Et tout devient noir je ne sais plus où je suis, est-ce ça la mort ? Dans ce cas où es-tu Papa ? Non je ne suis pas mort je me sens couler au fond de la baignoire...

Il n'y a plus aucun espoir, je péris...à cause de lui...

**A suivre...**

Voila !! Fini !!

**Moi** : Dîtes bonjour à Kem-Chan !!!!

**Sasuke** : Non !!!

**Moi ** Pourquoi non mais ça va pas !!!! è.é !!

**Neji **: Disons que primo tu viens de me tuer ensuite tu m'as fait Uke et nous connaissons sa fic à Kem-Liu Sonneries Matinales !! Et nous savons que vous etes deux sadiques completement perverses !!!!!

**Moi** : Maaaaaah !! ' Neji-kun ne dit pas sa enfin !! Tu as peut etre un ti' peu raison roooh et puis zut Kem-Chan défend moi !!!

**Kem** : Non mais, c'est qu'ils sont jamais contents ces deux là ! D'abord on est pas deux perverses sadiques…ou rien qu'un peu alors…bon d'accord un peu plus qu'un peu... puis de toute façon z'avez pas intérêt à râler sinon ça va mal aller pour vous deux, j'ai des bons moyens pour me venger, mwahahaha…

**Neji** : Qu'est-ce qu'on disait, sont complètements folles ces deux là…

**Kem** : Bon je crois drag' qu'il nous reste plus qu'à les torturer dans nos prochains chapitres pour nous venger !

**Drag :** Tkt po va !!! J'ai déja plein d'idées !!

**Sasuke : **O.O !! Neji dans quel merde tu nous à mis la !! ToT...

**Neji :** Oh arrete de faire ta mauviette hein j'étais pas tout seul et puis elles peuvent rien nous faire pfff !! u.u !!

**Drag** : Oula Kem c'est qu'il blague le Hyuga la !! MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHA !!!

**Neji :** SASUKE AUSECOURS !! J'ai peur !! ( part en courant )

**Sasuke :** Ah non désolé Neji-koi mais la c'est chacun pour sa peau !! ( part en courant de l'autre côté )

**Drag :** Pfff sa se dit Ninja... ( rentre chez elle )

Merci Merci d'avoir tout lu !!! Merci pour les rewiews et surtout merci a toi Kem-Chan !!! (Kem rougit : j'ai pas fait grand-chose, c'est un plaisir de te lire en avance.) Je vous conseille de lire sa fiction Sonneries Matinales !! Trop bien !! N'hésitez pas à lacher des rewiews hein après tout c'est gratuit !! Bisous !!!


	3. Nouvelle Abracadabrante

Triste Histoire D'amour à Konoha

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Auteur : **C'est moi Dragonneva ou Drag' pour les intimes !! Vous êtes tous des intimes !!

**Bêta : **Kem-Liu !! Trop bien cette fille !! (NdKem : hihi merci )

**Couple : **C'est toujours un SasuNeji ça n'as pas changer ! Pas de recto verso Mdr !!

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi malheureusement !! Même pas Neji-koi !!

**Genre : **OOC Yaoi, Mpreg, M, Drama et euh c'est tout y'a des lemons aussi.

**Note 1 :** Il y a toujours du yaoi alors tout homophobe peut passer son chemin ! Il a un Mpreg alors si vous voulez tomber dans les pommes vous pouvez rester !! Sinon il y a une petite croix en haut a droite en plus elle est rouge aloreuh !!

**Note 2 :** Toujours Merci à ma Bêta qui je le répète fait de très bons NejiSasu !!! Un grand merci à tout ceux qui ont lu même sans laisser de reviews ça fait toujours plaisir !!! Je vous aime tous très fort et voici le 3eme chapitre que j'ai écrit lors de mes vacances en Allemagne !! Le fic est terminée et ne demande plus qu'à être tapé !! Ah oui j'espère aussi que vos vacances ont été bonnes !! POUTOU BAVOUILLE !!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**CHAPITRE 3 : Nouvelle Abracadabrante !**

_Je me sens couler au fond de la baignoire il n'y a plus aucun espoir...Je péris à cause de lui._

Godaime-Sama était plongée dans les archives des clans Uchiwa et Hyuga pour trouver le fin de mot de l'histoire. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle pour ne pas qu'il prenne peur. En plus depuis ce matin elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose de grave allait arriver. Elle continuait de travailler mais cette sensation devenait oppressante. Elle sortit alors la fameuse boule de cristal du Sandaime. Rien d'anormal à première vue, elle refit plusieurs fois le tour du village, ne trouvant rien, elle reposa la boule de cristal. Reprenant son travail avec flegme.

Une quinzaine de minute plus tard Shizune entra en catastrophe dans son bureau.

- Tsunade-Sama une catastrophe est arrivée le jeune Neji Hyuga à visiblement tenter de se suicider, il est entre la vie et la mort, les medics-nin tentent de le réanimer mais c'est sans résultat pour le moment nous avons besoin de vous.

Tsunade courut à la suite de Shizune, son coeur avait manqué un battement en entendant le nom du jeune Héritier de la famille Hyuga. Arrivée à destination, elle murmura en le voyant dans ses draps blancs, sa peau étant aussi pale que ceux-ci.

- Pitié j'ai beau être la meilleure medic-nin de tout Konoha et même de tout l'entourage mais je ne peux toujours pas ressusciter les morts. Seigneur qui que tu sois aide moi.

Elle composa une série de 10 sceaux, son chakra s'infiltrait à présent en lui, le ressourçant en même temps. Elle mit ses mains sur sa poitrine, provoquant ainsi l'évacuation de l'eau qui avait pris d'assaut ses poumons. Elle soigna ses poignets, fit tous les examens nécessaires. Pendant plus de 45 minutes la Godaime était restée enfermée avec le malade.

Elle ressortit le visage grave avisant tous les Joûnins, les amis de Neji et Shizune qui l'attendaient dehors. Elle baissa la tête et déclara d'une voix douce en relevant la tête.

- Il est sorti d'affaire.

Des soupirs de soulagement retentirent dans le couloir alors que les filles pleuraient de joie dans les bras de leurs amants.

Elle ne leur dit pas qu'en l'examinant plus profondément elle avait découvert qu'il portait vraiment la vie en lui. En tentant de se tuer, Neji avait failli tuer son bébé. Heureusement que l'on faisait tout avec du Chakra.

_Que vais-je faire ? Je n'y connais rien en grossesse masculine, et les archives concernant la grossesse de Mitsuki Hyuga s'arrête aux 5 mois ! Avant la mort du bébé enfin… le meurtre du bébé._

Neji fut alors maintenu dans un coma médical durant toute la transfusion de sang tandis qu'un medic-nin mit dans le secret maintenait le bébé en vie.

Plus rien, il ne ressentait plus rien il était redevenu le jeune homme froid et sans émotions qu'il était avant. Il tuait sans scrupule tout ceux qui voulaient lui barrer la route. Mais derrière ce masque de froideur et d'impassibilité son coeur était brisé et le pire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'a lui même !! Il lui avait demandé de rester mais lui comme un idiot avait campé sur ses positions et était parti sans l'embrasser, le serrer dans ses bras, en lui laissant un vulgaire morceau de papier. Et maintenant il se morfondait, combien de fois avait-il voulu rebrousser chemin ? Mais s'il l'avait fait ça aurait été comme s'il avait souffert pendant presque trois mois pour rien, il fallait qu'il le tue, il avait sacrifié son couple à cause de lui, il devait mourir pour ça !!

_Pov Tsunade_

Il s'est réveillé, je crois que l'heure des explications est arrivée, j'espère qu'il ne le prendra pas mal. Je me dirige vers sa chambre, la chambre 666 (Nda : Mdr j'ai pas put m'en empêcher sorry !! NdKem : pourtant Neji ressemble a un ange ). En ouvrant la porte elle le voit assis dans son lit, pâle et triste; tellement fragile. C'est surprenant de le voir, lui ce garçon froid distant, ce bloc de glace, montrer ainsi ses émotions. Il parait si innocent dans sa détresse.

Je m'approche de lui et m'assied sur le rebord de son lit, il ne daigne pas tourner le regard vers moi. Je lui caresse les cheveux. Il tressaille.

- Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé Godaime-Sama ? Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi j'ai mis autant d'ardeur à le sauver je ne le sais pas moi même! Peut être parce que je suis l'Hokage et que c'est mon travail, peut être parce que je l'aime bien, parce qu'il porte un enfant, parce que je veux le protéger ? Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à ce pauvre Mitsuki Hyuga...Non je ne le cautionnerai pas, jamais !

- Je ne sais pas Neji-san, demo j'ai bien fait. Lui dis-je calmement

- Vous n'auriez pas dû, je recommencerai ! J'ai essayé mais...dit-il de plus en plus difficilement.

Il ramène ses jambes contre son torse reposant sa tête sur ses genoux étouffant ses sanglots.

- Je veux mourir ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui ! Je le referai, j'ai plus rien...

- Ne dis pas ça dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras, il y a toujours un moyen de remonter la pente et puis si tu meurs ; tu le tueras aussi...

- Non il n'en a rien a foutre de moi il est parti !!

- Je ne parle pas lui Neji, je ne parle pas de lui Neji mais de ton bébé.

Il se redressa brusquement, les larmes inondant son joli visage.

- On n'a pas adopté de bébé, on n'en a même jamais parlé.

- Non Neji dis-je en lui prenant les mains je parle de l'enfant que tu portes.

Il a les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

- Non je ...je ne suis pas une fille c'est… non c'est faux!

Je savais qu'il ne me croirait pas !! Il y a de quoi !

- Je ne mens pas Neji ! C'est vrai tu es enceint !

Il s'extirpe lentement de mes bras et se lève les mains crispées sur son ventre. Son regard est vide et fixe l'horizon.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Me demande t-il enfin

- Je préfère que tu te reposes avant de t'en parler franchement, je pense que tu n'es pas prêt à entendre cela !

- Entendre quoi ? Ca ne peut être vrai ! Je suis un garçon ! C'est impossible ! s'écria t-il

- As-tu eu des rapports sexuels non protégés ? Dis-je d'un ton calme

- Ca ne vous regarde pas dit-il en s'asseyant en tailleur à même le sol.

- Neji, le réprimandais-je.

- Oui j'en ai eu.

- Avec Sasuke ?

Je le sais mais je veux l'entendre dire, peut être que je me trompe même si je sais que c'est vrai il me reste l'infime espoir que ce soit faux. Après tout cet enfant serait aussi fort que moi, il serait en perpétuel danger.

- Non mais vous me prenez pour qui, je ne suis pas une pute. Je ne couche qu'avec Sasuke et n'ai couché qu'avec lui !

Seigneur c'est donc vrai je ne me suis pas trompé, j'aurai tant voulu que ce soit le cas.

- As-tu eu des malaises ou des nausées ?

Il soupire bruyamment et me répond

- Non aucun malaise mais des nausées fréquentes.

- Combien pèses-tu ?

- 55 kg affirme t-il

Mon coeur manque un battement, 55kg c'est tout mais il doit bien faire 1m75, il est en déficit. Et si en plus il doit porter un enfant il en mourait je crois.

- Neji est-ce que tu te nourris ?

Il baisse les yeux et marmonne un oui fort peu certains.

- Neji il faut que tu manges ! Tu deviens squelettique, tu n'es plus tout seul, penses à ton enfant tu veux le tuer ?

- Cela vaut mieux que de l'élever seul...

- Tu crois ? Tu serais près à le tuer ?

- Non je ne crois pas, je ne sais plus ce que je veux.

- Je te laisse réfléchir, je repasserai dans une semaine, je compte sur toi pour ne pas faire de bêtises ! Ne fait rien je t'en prie c'est ton enfant mais c'est aussi le sien, il a le droit de savoir ! Affirmai-je

Il réagit au quart de tour

- Il n'a aucun droit ! Ce n'est plus mon copain, ce n'est pas mon fiancé, ni mon mari et il ne sera jamais son père!

Il prend sa tête dans ses mains.

- Tu l'aimes encore n'est-ce pas ?

Il hoche la tête lentement de haut en bas.

Pauvre enfant tout juste adolescent et déjà la souffrance de perdre l'homme qu'il aime et la malchance d'être abandonner avec un enfant sur les bras...Puisse t-il un jour retrouver le sourire...

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Note de fin de Chapitre :** Je ne remercierai jamais assez ma bêta adoré Mdr !! Voila pour ce chapitre centré sur Neji comme tous les autres. Sasuke ne fait que de petites apparitions !! Qu'en pensez vous ?? Neji va t-il avorter ? Sasuke va t-il revenir ?? Neji va t-il retrouver le sourire ?? Vous verrez ça dans le prochain chapitre car oui en cette année 2007 bientôt 2008 Dragonneva a décidé de taper plus régulièrement car je ne suis pas patiente et quand une de mes auteuses préférées met trop de temps ça me met dans un stress pas possible !! Enfin bon voila j'espère que ça vous à plut !!

**Neji :** Tu m'as foutu enceint salope !!

**Kem** : Parle correctement Neji --

**Drag: **C'est pour le bien de l'histoire mon chou tu savais à quoi t'attendre ne ??

**Neji : **Espèce d'auteuse Sadique et perverse !! (S'en va d'un pas rageur)

**Drag :** Alalalala quel capricieux celui la tu trouves pas Kem-kun ??

**Kem** /hoche la tête vigoureusement: vi !

**Neji :** J'ai entendu bande de folles !!! Manquerait plus que vous écriviez une histoire à deux tiens ! Je me suicide !!

**Drag:** Mais en voila une idée ne ??

**Kem** : tu es un génie mon Neji d'amour, hihi encore plus de souffrances pour toi et sasu-chan

**Neji:** Mais nooooooooooooooooon

**Drag: **On t'aime aussi mon chou !!

**Sasuke :** Au faites pourquoi est ce que dans le prochain chapitre Neji...( Se retrouve plaqué au sol avec Drag' sur le dos )

**Drag :** Hé !!! Pas de Spoilers non mais Oh !!! POUTOU BAVOUILLE !! Je vous n'aime merci d'avoir lu !!

**Sasuke et Neji :** REWIEW PLEASE !! '


End file.
